Things Long Forgotten
by Sweetoblivion87
Summary: Caroline Forbes remembers nothing, just the man that stole everything from her. He stole her memories and the light that made her who she is. She intends on getting them back


"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."  
― Confucius

The girl was as pale as a ghost, she hovered on top of the hill unable to move. It was as if all the blood had drained from her body and she was just a dried out husk of a body. She could barely even speak as the man had taken everything from her, she was barely a person anymore. She was lost, she had been for over a hundred years if not more. She had long lost track of time, she could barely remember the man who had done this to her. All she felt was hate.

She felt it so much it set her veins on fire, the loathing flowing through her. The girl felt the teeth lower, cutting her lip in the process. The young man at the bottom of the hill oblivious to the mysterious blonde. The girl watched her prey as he worked down on the small isolate farm. She hadn't fed in days and the need burned within her. Her fangs retreated into her mouth as she walked towards him.

She didn't bother to compel him rather she stuck her fangs into him without warning. His blood satisfying her thirst as she drained him, turning him into nothing more than a dead body. After she had tossed him onto the ground she couldn't help but feel like she knew him from before, maybe in another life she had known a man with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

She hadn't always been this way, something had changed her. Something or someone had snuffed out the light she once had. She had seen countless witches over the years and they weren't able to fix her. She was to remain broken. It seemed as if no one in the world knew who she was, maybe she had been a loner in her past life. Forever destined to walk the earth alone, she hadn't had a companion in years. She certainly was someone who lurked in the shadows now. There had been many rumors of the monster with blonde hair, a pretty face, and lost innocence in her eyes.

_"it would be a mistake to let someone like you go," the man with the accent and azure eyes had once said, "maybe one day you'll understand."_

Her name was Caroline Forbes and she was seventeen when she died, killed by a man with a charming smile and a hidden darkness behind his bright eyes. He had taken everything from her and she intended on getting it back.

She had killed thousands, not felt any emotion for a hundred years, and had been tracking down the Original Hybrid. She had only caught glimpses of him, not sure what her next move was. She had come into possession of the white oak stake but never attempted to kill the thousand year old. She needed a plan, as he was ten times as old and strong.

It took her another 20 years to figure that out, the blood on her hands were making its way to her neck. She was drowning in the blood of her countless victims. If they didn't have the information she needed she simply ripped out the hearts of those who failed her. She was bathing in blood and it felt good, she had come this close to his demise. Her plan seemed foolproof and simple enough to carry out unhitched. For one, she had the thing the Hybrid desired, a doppelgänger with blood pumping through her body.

It had taken awhile to acquire the girl without Klaus noticing. Luckily Caroline had lived many lives and was able to blend in at the high school and befriend the Doppelgänger. The girl was a sheep for slaughter and Klaus the starved wolf. Caroline's heart was filled with bitterness, she could have cared less for the girl. She was simply a means to an end.

She dragged the girl to New Orleans and set her trap, after spreading word the doppelgänger was alive. Word travelled fast in the supernatural community and took no time at all for word to reach Klaus. The mantra in her head that had been there for almost 150 years was getting louder and louder, someday I will kill you. Today was that day.

The stake felt heavy in her hand, and her undead heart was beating as fast as it possibly could. She could do this. Once she killed him his compulsion would be undone and she'd have her memories back. After all who would expect a little blonde to kill the big bad wolf.

He had come alone, she knew he would. He wouldn't risk one of his minions handling the girl or getting in the way of his plans. She flashed towards the girl and broke her neck before he got within five feet of the doppelgänger.

"Ah, Caroline. I should of expected this, " He shook his head and smiled at the pretty blonde. She was as feisty as ever.

She stared at him, the hatred was almost too much to hold back. "You know why I'm here, Klaus."

He laughed, it was cold and it made her shiver. "I'd have to say revenge. Are we still upset over the memories? Maybe you should have made some new ones instead of focusing on your revenge fantasy."

Her eyes darkened and her fangs dropped before she lunged at him, white oak stake raised. Apparently he wasn't actually expecting her to kill him by the shocked look at her face as she stabbed him in his frozen heart. "Any last words Klaus?" she twisted the stake in deeper, showing not an ounce of remorse.

"Forever and always, Love."

The memories came flooding in all at once, her childhood, her death, and her last love. She couldn't breathe as she looked down at the greyed body of the man she had once loved dearly.

He was gone and she was the one to kill him. She sunk to the ground, her heart shattering as she clutched the lifeless body in her arms.

They still tell stories of the pretty monster that killed savagely and cried for a lost love.


End file.
